Pokemon New Perspective: The Alone Wolf Part 5
by jeff gorden
Summary: the wolf is back and this time things will be different.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon New Perspective: The Alone Wolf

Dam team rocket is at again sigh not only did team rocket steal bus with bunch Pokémon but human as well" all right so he followed the bus all right I just know that HAA will be here to find out of what happen". But also, to save them as well but only I can do it, that is just great sigh man I just wish they did do this today.

All right everyone out now as the grunt was pushing them off the bus not knowing a shadow person as watching them do it this person had dark color clothing black jacket and black pants and shirt trainer bag" he smiled _here we go and this time I will destroy team rocket for no not them dam it"_. This person saw team flair he walks slowly down the hill good job grunt it was nothing this will get the attention of the Pokémon Patrol he pay the team rocket off and they left yea boss good job shadow person grab the grunt from behind mmhppmm shut up and knock him out now then he move quickly and quietly.

At the Station:

All everyone pay attention team rocket and team flair have stolen a bus filled with Pokémon and human alike we need to save them at once understood yes sir ok SGT: here will boss yes look at the news everyone looked at the tv they were shock we are live to see this shadow person destroy entire base of grunts and save everyone but hold oh my the shadow is down uh?

With the Shadow and the Boss:

BAM, BAM, any last words yea there ahh he slowly stands yea there is and that is look up uh? U little AHHH! u little bullets fly u move and I will destroy this base oh how are you going to do that easy I push this right here all the Pokémon and the humans are safe from u" you don't have the guts to push try me the HAA will be here just so you now and you can't escape this time I win until then rocket BOOM!

At the Station:

BOOM! EVERYONE GET OVER THERE NOW.

At the Base:

Oh man cough I use to much dam it ahh this is bad shadow was bleeding badly I can't let the HAA get me this time" just as he was limping away he heard siren great he look and saw bunch cars with lights, SGT: got out misty yes caption be careful I will he heard cries he didn't understand them and he didn't want to either he limp slowly mm dam it he was close but he heard soft cries he slowly turn his head the wind was blowing he smiled little misty reach out her paw shadow saw this" but he slowly back away no I can't u have to save the others don't worry about me, caption saw this SGT: yes watch him all right everyone move put as they to save everyone else. SGT: and Shadow both looked at each other u can leave she shook her head as to say no, sigh fine do whatever I am leaving he slowly turn around he cries again' I can't he move again mm dam it he grab his trainer bag SGT: saw this and it click he was runaway she knew and had to save him, oh by the way thanks for coming until then he drop ball and smoke started she cough as the wind blew away the smoke SGT: I told u were did he go I don't know but he a trainer bag the caption eyes got big u mean yes he was bleeding badly sir I can do blood sample for u do it.

In the Wood's:

Ahh this hurt's mm he open his bag he slowly sat down as he was working on his injury, back at the base SGT: saw a card what is this she look but the name was gone along with the picture mm caption yes I found card but everything on it is gone get it back to the lab asap yes sir" matt was finish well I have been called many names like shadow and my favorite nickname the wolf but the wolf is better than shadow" I am just glad that I blank card with me and not my real Pokémon trainer card, that would have been bad, but the SGT: she was screaming like I can help but I will play game with her it's called cat and mouse he laugh but the way she had her uniform on and the badge he shook his head why did she stand there and why did I stand there it doesn't make any sense to me but why he got up slowly and he moved I will think more on this back at my hideout.

At the Station:

Well anything on the card no SGT: what how it's blank please Abby tell me well misty he could use this bunch of times or he could take sticker off the card and lay it on the ground for you to find it no Abby that's not it and the blood sample nothing on alert appear on screen well let's whoa that's can't be both girls looked at each other they ran to go tell the caption.

Back in the wood's:

Wolf looked at his leg mm pain but it's good hello home I can't believe I have been living out here for three months and nobody know not ever the HAA as wolf lay on the couch thinking mm the nine tales sigh wolf sits up and drinks water well this good start first I knock bunch of grunts from rocket and flair and then the HAA comes and we both stood your ground well" it could get worse or maybe not but I have to wait and see.

Back in Goldenrod:

Are you sure yes come look I did it again to make sure it wasn't fake, but it wasn't, and do you want to why? ABB" S because found out the this runway as been on the run for three months what three are you sure about that I am because that's when we took over and started to around up the kids yes but some got away I now but this mm the alone wolf yup here is his background woah that's what I said"

Information on the matt A.K.A. The Alone Wolf:

Age: 13 Male weight: 120-pound Hight: 5"6

Trainer Stats: Active

Last Know Location: Unknow

Beware if seen call Human Adopt Agency right way, he is now for helping and fighting against team rocket and team flair and has been known to help other runway to disappear or hide" but be careful when approach because he will fight if threaten or scared.

P.S. known for traveling alone or with others.

And he still active trainer yes caption does he have Pokémon with him SGT: no, I didn't see any with him find him I want to why his trainer card is active still wait there more.

Last Know Location: Team rocket Base has been skill in combat and knows Pokémon moves do not approach if fighting tries to wear him out or put him to sleep.

Oh, k SGT: yes, caption I want you to find out why his trainer card is still active and ABBY" yes find out more about the alone wolf.

Back in the Hideout:

Wolf looked through his computer what" no, this can be happing he hack the HAA! Dam it they got my blood he looked at his injury leg he was not happy if I can delete this it will be gone but if I do, they will trace it sigh all right let's play he sent message to the HAA!

_Hello Human, Adopt Agency you just couldn't keep out of my file well let me help you this that" you will stop searching for anything because if you don't stop I will delete this file and forever and I cannot have my real name out there that's why you gave that nickname. _

_P.S. the Alone Wolf_

He hit the sent he got up and grab his trainer bag look inside dam I need more food sigh well I did miss getting it has he left, he heard cries not too far way he slowly walk to the noise as he looked down he saw boy around his age but with a brown jacket sigh wolf slide down the hill to listen.

Please leave me alone he heard cries no you don't understand I can't be adopted NEVER! Wolf eye's got big wow wolf saw her the SGT: carp her he looked at her and fox well time to help he threw the ball out into the open smoke started to cover everywhere everyone cough.

SGT: and her team

Please he we are trying to help leave me alone they gave chase to the fox was running not paying attention he trips and fell AHHH! they surround the fox please, misty saw he was hurt fox cough they gave worried look at each other please not knowing the wolf was listening to the fox talk' just when the fox was going to get caught a ball was through in the middle POP! Smoke started to come out after the smoke fade away what they saw shock her it the wolf standing here hello again you all right yea the fox nodded his head good do me favor yea open my bag ok the top or bottom the bottom please and what I am looking for the computer oh I see it here the wolf reach his hand and the fox gave the computer to him.

Did you get my message?

She shook her head no just I though well this put us in bind fox yea can you stand yea fox gets up I am going to say this once back off.

SGT: we can't we are trying to help so please come with us wolf not moving said one word no not happing. We are leaving wolf made move with his hand grab his wand well you want to fight then" SGT we can't fight him she remember the information she had on the wolf she took a step back Lucario and Luxray looked at her what are you doing the wolf knows Pokémon moves WHAT! he will fight if he feels threaten and right now he feels threaten by us we have to help no" slowly back up but DO IT! but she stood her ground look we are trying to help I understand that you feel threaten but don't be let me help you, wolf walk up to her and he made motion with his hand to tell to come closer she bent down to his level he looked into her eye's trying to find anything but he didn't I can't SGT: he turn around and walk back until next time he drop other ball POP! Smoke started once again they were gone. Let's go back to the station quickly right as they walk back, she knew that the wolf won't hurt anyone but why did he do that.

In the Back-alley:

Fox you look like carp oh thanks wolf how do you now my name u have a brown jacket right yea oh right as wolf was grabbing stuff fox keep an eye for me sure, not knowing that Pokémon Patrol Unit was coming shh you hear that yea Mew and Pikachu wear listening fox yea wolf u see anything no why just asking because we are done good finally just about the fox and the wolf wear leaving the Unit step out, fox yea RUN! As they took off the unit was behind and chase after them.

We need help over.

SGT: and her Team:

Just about the time her team was leaving we need help over this is SGT: Misty Nine Tales what's going on we have them what do they look like Male Black colored clothing she eye's got big where are u on the other side of park we need help copy we are coming let's move as they drove to the park with the siren blaring.

Wolf and Fox heard it DAM IT. I do not need this keep running hear fox catch wolf through his bag fox caught it woah carful wolf what woah they both jump over bench that was close wolf saw the car coming keep running a female Growlithe saw of what was happing fox look out uh? Fox couldn't move fast enough she caught one WOLF! Wolf stop hold on he ran back let him GO! He threw a ball right at them she let go and flash bang blinding the female for monument the wolf grab the fox and took off again' SGT: saw this hang on she stop really quick after them Lucario check on her got it the Lucario ran back to check on the female you ok yes mm that was bright light let me help how can you help I use to HAA once before I retired and had family I see let's go.

With the fox and the Wolf:

We all most to the woods just they both stop dam Lucario and the female Growlithe was blocking them move, we don't he saw the SGT: wolf was think escape plan_ I need to act fast with the SGT: is fine but the Lucario and this Growlithe is going to be hard but what to do I know mm I have one smoke ball left and two flash bang but he saw ladder perfect._ Fox get ready got it please wolf we trying to help I know you are SGT: but you see I have plan but you keeping getting in the way of that so I am sorry if I have to do this but fox when I say cover your eye's do it and NOW! Wolf through flash bang and the smoke run fox SGT: had to cover eye's and smoke started Luxray you see them yes on the roof top to all units we need back up we have two runways heading east just outside of town block the roads and shut it down copy. The wolf heard over the radio move it fox this way jump they both jump down into dump bin man this gross shut up fox as they got out look to the right and left sigh I can see the forest form here but be careful they shut down the roads but not the alley way, they slowly move fox was about to move but wolf grab his jacket wait I will look he pull out glass he held out mm we are wait hold it dam what shh it's Luxray just down at the end of the ally way carp he move the glass to his left we are good on the left but I will move first as the wolf move he didn't make a sound or noise he looked at fox he made motion with his hand saying come on as the wolf look to his right and left he look back at the fox.

SGT: was looking anything nothing it's like they disappear no not disappear more like vanish it more like" no that is not it what do you mean what she mean is they are hiding or waiting Lucario sorry she was HAA just like us oh really yes I was but I have family now so I retried but I think this is ally way" how can you be sure because runways would all ways come here because the forest is right behind you she turn her head just enough to see HOLD IT!

With the Wolf and the Fox:

They head Cries they froze RUN! They both took off to the forest come they were inches away from the forest, but the Mew and Pikachu block them they stop DAM! The wolf knew he was out of smoke ball he one flash bang left fox do you trust me yes good here he tosses him sunglass put them on as fox did that wolf did the same, he through is last flash bang RUN! As they ran past them SGT: was with inches of grabbing one but her paw did grab something WOLF! He turns fox he was scared but he had to choose, he ran back and grab fox hand as the fox reach out SGT: got her eyesight back saw the fox was caught but fox got out of his jacket and ran. SGT: you ok no I was close but next time they will not escape that is promise she looked down at the jacket what is this its trainer card let's get back to Station right away got boss.

Fox you ok yea I though you wear going to leave me for min no I wouldn't do that you fox here wolf got his bag let's go as they went back to the hideout.

Station:

What happen we wear close but not close enough ABBY' yes Misty she shows her the card give min here Alter Appear woah what Nick A.K.A. Fox:

Male 14 Weight: 121 pounds: Height 5'4 brown hair green eye's

Trainer Stats: Not on file

Have been known to hang out with other people have been helping the runways hide or fighting with team rocket and team flair be on the lookout for him do not approach he has been known to fight back and resist Pokémon Units he found please call the Human Adopt Agency right away.

Last Know Location: Unknow?

What in the world is going on here caption ok this case just got another Alter Appear this not good?

Sakura A.K.A. Pink:

Age 13 Female: Weight 125 Pounds: Height: 4'5 pink hair brown eye's

Trainer Stats: Active

Last Know Location: Goldenrod City

She is smart and good with computers and weapons DO NOT APPRACH: she fights with team rocket and Unknow Team she helps runways hide and fights alongside with the other please call Human Adopt Agency right away.

ABBY" yes did you find any more on the alone wolf I did more digging and found bunch more but not enough what about pink why did she appear I don't but woah ABBY' I do not need to hear anymore woah today but this just got big fast look.

Pink history:

Been an active trainer for three years knows all the routs and shortcuts for everything and does not stop until she is safe or help's others with a problem be on the Lookout for her DO NOT APPROACH:

Ok ABBY I need to everything about them as fast as possible got SGT: I need you to find them please I will help them find good family that will take care of them I know SGT: just find

ABBY yes why do I see Alter on the screen um I don't know I can't access the file, try ABBY it's the only link to them I need to know NOW! Sorry it's we know caption.

With the Wolf and Fox:

So, fox yes how did you get all the way out here well it's fox sigh me and mine sister are on the run too mm really care to explain.

why?

It's not easy to explain to you but mine sister Pink yea fox looked at the wolf I now everybody fox not just you have look WHAT! no away that's not possible they can't know about me they do fox or should I just call you nick um sigh you got me wolf good I sure your sister will understand how she doesn't listen I mean she mean she won't let touch any guns and she wolf saw pink walk in fox I am not done she wines and nags fox not done talking here" and she FOX!

What?

He points fox gets up fast sis please listen I mean um wolf I am not getting into this brother and sister thing but SMACK!

OW! Really pink I do not nag, and I don't wine either could have fooled me Twitch BAM! OW DAM IT PINK!

At the Station:

Oh, k SGT: please tell me you have something oh we do have something ABBY" I finally unlock the file and look the caption was shock u got all of this yup good job ABBY: you coming misty yup good job only for the best caption look behind as the caption walk out. yes's Cat Pow.

With Wolf and the others:

Pink you know you are wanted right by the Human Adopt Agency Right yea I know but so are you of course I am along with fox my head still hurts thanks sis no problem bro all right listen: as of right now we are all wanted by the HAA so we have to be careful understand right, good so I have more information on team rocket and team flare pink yes I was going through background and take look dam it it's their boss that I have been trying to take him down" do you were he is right now Pink yes I do know she showed the location good job let's go and end this I am with you on this me too.

Team rocket Base:

All right grunts we going to steal bus again and this time I will not let that boy get in my away again understand, yes sir go move laughing aww this is so go to be true they are going to try it again they sure are if the HAA knew about this well it be too late fire BAM, BAM, is that best you got keep shooting, not knowing the SGT: and her team wear walking misty yes do you hear something it sounds like shooting but why Luxray on it I team rocket again no way what is it it's him again you don't mean yup I do let's go everyone and be careful do not get shot, as shooting as going on wolf and the other where shooting back, you suck team rocket BAM, BAM, BAM, Pink BAM, BAM, BAM, YOU STILL SUCK BAM, fox yea bullets where still flying and hitting walls you be careful you hear me pink yea wolf NOW! Both wolf and pink fired, SGT! And her team wear taking grunts by surprise fox was waiting WOLF, what fox took shot, you guy's done fox saw an opening he went for FOX NO! AHHHH fox was hit wolf shot multiple times at the grunt before he was down fox ahh mm hang on pink she FOX, pink get him to safety now SGT: saw what happen guys get it, PINK WE ARE LEAVING!

Get in the car grunts where still shooting at wolf and his friends wolf ran over grunt and took off SGT: grab her radio to all units we need back we have more Pokémon to save fox has been shot repeat fox have been shot find the car now I want them found.

Copy?

With Wolf and other:

Pink how bad is it bad wolf dam it what the hell where you thinking fox I was cough mm fox hang on pink I stop the bleeding sis shhh just rest we need wolf yes pink my brother needs help I know pink I know personal doctor and after that we go too let's see hear we will go to Unova Regional and hang out there for a while as they drove away back at the team rocket base Caption SGT: I see the wolf help out he did save more Pokémon but I heard the fox got shot he did we have blood sample ready to go for testing do it Caption yes can we talk in privet sure as they walk into office I need to know something about the wolf I know that you know you him personally am I right caption yes SGT: you are right I do know him but what is the point the point is caption that we are close of ending this fight I know that you want them to happy and adopted yes," let me handle this one caption because wherever the wolf goes I go as well and I will not stop until he is safe SGT: yes I am proud of you but be careful when chasing him you made not like it of where he takes you I understand.

In Unova:

Wolf are there yet yes we are fox you feel any better I do thanks to your doctor good if I was back there I would smack your upside the head don't ever do that again I said I was sorry but don't do it again you know this means the SGT: will follow us everywhere we go right yes we know fox wolf yes pink look woah is that.

Mask?

I think it is wow he sure did he down carp hold on here he been shot mm looks like they are taking him to the hospital we will wait for them to leave before we move got it", good they are gone let's check this rocket base out for bit.

Why?

Because I need to know something, as they pull their car into the woods and walk over to the cave hideout well this is big fox don't touch, but fox I mean it I will go into the computer room WOLF, what pink you oh k yea look mm looks like collar to kill yes pink. But this collar is only prototype but then they do the real thing GUY"S they ran over into the computer room you need to this fox move he got up pink sat in the chair woah all of this information pink can you crack this without alerting the HAA of course it will take me few hours, do it as pink was doing this.

Meanwhile:

SGT: I can't believe you got the caption to agree to this I want the wolf and his team they cannot get away so ABBY yes did you find out of where they went yes and you are not going to believe of where they went try me Unova wait min you me to tell me they went to Unova for what ABBY I don't know but you need to get there it looks like pink is hacking the system of team rocket WHAT! did you ABBY told me listen SGT: I need you to get this done quickly and quietly as possible understand because if team rocket finds out they will be in danger I will caption.

In the Unova Rocket Base:

Got it take look woah all of this wolf could not believe of what he was seeing it can't be after defeating team rocket of their plans you remember I do wolf we stop them but for them to do this is not good" oh k this changing everything we will not stop until team rocket is defeated by us got it load up fox pink grab as much information as you can me and fox are going to load guns got it, as they were doing this not knowing ABBY was watching and telling them.

With SGT:

Guys they are cleaning house what are they taking guns and lots of them pink is taking information she got we need to hurry how far are we to them ABBY not far like 50 feet ahead of you but hurry no ABBY talk to me I lost the feed", SGT: went fast slow down.

Back at the Base:

We good pink yes I cut the feed what feed the HAA was watching us as I was downloading the information carp let's hurry this up grab bag and start loading got it fox we good yes wolf as they finish they heard screeching of tires dam hide.

SGT: what look is that they car yes she drove up hard slam on the breaks dam SGT: shh Luxray got it boss as Luxray was searching for them guy's we need to be careful got it she will not quite no she won't as they moved quietly without making sound they heard cries but couldn't understand them I pink please don't say cute let's go right, but it is cute pink sorry but I can't help it yes you can as they move by the door leading outside ok I can see the car not knowing the SGT: was close listening, wolf what fox I have the bag oh k let's go but they stop to hear that they didn't want to hear fox yes did you no pink no dam", hi SGT: she wave her paw RUNN! They took off to the car come hurry wolf and fox were faster than pink SGT: saw them and run and she went after them pink look back AHHH! she was trying to keep up GUY'S hurry pink I. pink trip AHH! NOOO PINK no fox but it's she mine sister I know help SGT: finally caught up with pink she was scared leave me alone pink hurry she tried to get up ahh my ankle go but sis GOO! They got in the car we can't I am sorry fox they took off.

SGT: yes, you oh k yes, I am fine but pink needs.

Uh?

Pink smile bye she wave, and the image was gone.

With Wolf:

They were laughing HA, HA, HA, oh man you did go pink thank you wolf but I didn't see you leave I did once I got finish with the download I went back to the car and waited once I saw them, how come I didn't know about this because fox you talk too much do not yes you do no yes no yes, no guy's right so I can't believe we are Unova yup as they got into town I see the Mask, where right there walking didn't he get shot and sent to the hospital yes but he escape but the Pokémon unit is watching form the rooftop as they drove", let's go help, john right as they park and got out the john or A.K.A. the Mask was stop by bunch of Pokémon Patrol Units and they were new, hi John hi guys you need help no I am good really try me, wolf and the other heard cries john used agility and he stood there watch dog pile, green horns yup.

On the Rooftop:

Who are they I don't know General mm let's watch and find out with that said they followed john through the city keeping eye on the other three?

With John Wolf:

So john tell me something yea what made you become a Pokémon Ranger I like to help others and made feel important and helpful as well what about you I like the journey and to travel and I became a champion to boot actually all three of us did wolf wait you mean yup, wow this cool I love it, I know but if they find out that I am champion it's going to get bad for us do you remember TOUKO john yea think about it for just min and then tell me john eye's got big dam thank you we can't have the Pokémon Human Adopt Agency find us now can we know so they let you go yet no not yet uh well then why are you in the street trying to leave without drawing attention to myself I see and then please don't say your father DAM IT JOHN.

What?

How many times have we been over this I don't want to talk about it well I do as hey where are you going I am going to keep walking wait monument wolf whistles at fox singling him to follow we are still going to talk about this find you talk and I don't listen you are such ass I know wolf so are you AH! Shut up."

Pink?

Yes, hit your brother for me sure BAM upside the head OW! Dam its wow don't john she is with me understand why? Because she is good at what she does which is computers and guns oh" well I will be going to the park so I will see you later yea you will mask and I mean it this time, sure whatever you say wolf man I hate". Wolf what is it I recover everything about team rocket you are kidding me no I am not is this why the HAA won't let us go yup fox yea wolf we are all going to the park.

Why?

Because mask needs to shed light on this because if he is in the system team rocket will know and then he could get shot AGAIN!

Calm down let's go right.

At the park:

As the john was finishing yup JOHN!

know guy's come wolf grabs him by his shirt and slams him into the ground WHAT THE HELL JOHN DID YOU KNOW THAT TEAM ROCKET IS AFTER YOU AGAIN!

Yes oh really then care to explain this wolf drags him to the computer look dam it got eye level with john you think this is not over you understand me because once team rocket fingers this out it's your ass in trouble again look I don't give the crap I know john, but you better care oh k man this is bad for you look at the information that they have on you john" you don't think for one min that this was over so you can find your father no team rocket won't stop coming for you or us for that matter.

But once they do, I know wolf oh really because to me they have lot's information on you john your birthday date of birth, wow and the other stuff I am not going to say out loud, but you get of what I am saying." I and before you say I understand carp you don't understand remember what I said about us being Pokémon Champions yes think dam yea I don't mind that the SGT! Is after us but the one thing I don't get is you and your father I don't won't to talk about it well I do and we are going to talk about it even if that means talking about it in front of the HAA patrol that is fine really wolf you think, you can.

get me to?

AHHHHH!

I know something john stop it hurts I know mmm ahh started talking I can't john breathing was uneven wolf stop no pink john has been getting way this carp for too long and this TIME IT ENDS.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon New Perspective: The Alone Wolf

Dam team rocket is at again sigh not only did team rocket steal bus with bunch Pokémon but human as well" all right so he followed the bus all right I just know that HAA will be here to find out of what happen". But also, to save them as well but only I can do it, that is just great sigh man I just wish they did do this today.

All right everyone out now as the grunt was pushing them off the bus not knowing a shadow person as watching them do it this person had dark color clothing black jacket and black pants and shirt trainer bag" he smiled _here we go and this time I will destroy team rocket for no not them dam it"_. This person saw team flair he walks slowly down the hill good job grunt it was nothing this will get the attention of the Pokémon Patrol he pay the team rocket off and they left yea boss good job shadow person grab the grunt from behind mmhppmm shut up and knock him out now then he move quickly and quietly.

At the Station:

All everyone pay attention team rocket and team flair have stolen a bus filled with Pokémon and human alike we need to save them at once understood yes sir ok SGT: here will boss yes look at the news everyone looked at the tv they were shock we are live to see this shadow person destroy entire base of grunts and save everyone but hold oh my the shadow is down uh?

With the Shadow and the Boss:

BAM, BAM, any last words yea there ahh he slowly stands yea there is and that is look up uh? U little AHHH! u little bullets fly u move and I will destroy this base oh how are you going to do that easy I push this right here all the Pokémon and the humans are safe from u" you don't have the guts to push try me the HAA will be here just so you now and you can't escape this time I win until then rocket BOOM!

At the Station:

BOOM! EVERYONE GET OVER THERE NOW.

At the Base:

Oh man cough I use to much dam it ahh this is bad shadow was bleeding badly I can't let the HAA get me this time" just as he was limping away he heard siren great he look and saw bunch cars with lights, SGT: got out misty yes caption be careful I will he heard cries he didn't understand them and he didn't want to either he limp slowly mm dam it he was close but he heard soft cries he slowly turn his head the wind was blowing he smiled little misty reach out her paw shadow saw this" but he slowly back away no I can't u have to save the others don't worry about me, caption saw this SGT: yes watch him all right everyone move put as they to save everyone else. SGT: and Shadow both looked at each other u can leave she shook her head as to say no, sigh fine do whatever I am leaving he slowly turn around he cries again' I can't he move again mm dam it he grab his trainer bag SGT: saw this and it click he was runaway she knew and had to save him, oh by the way thanks for coming until then he drop ball and smoke started she cough as the wind blew away the smoke SGT: I told u were did he go I don't know but he a trainer bag the caption eyes got big u mean yes he was bleeding badly sir I can do blood sample for u do it.

In the Wood's:

Ahh this hurt's mm he open his bag he slowly sat down as he was working on his injury, back at the base SGT: saw a card what is this she look but the name was gone along with the picture mm caption yes I found card but everything on it is gone get it back to the lab asap yes sir" matt was finish well I have been called many names like shadow and my favorite nickname the wolf but the wolf is better than shadow" I am just glad that I blank card with me and not my real Pokémon trainer card, that would have been bad, but the SGT: she was screaming like I can help but I will play game with her it's called cat and mouse he laugh but the way she had her uniform on and the badge he shook his head why did she stand there and why did I stand there it doesn't make any sense to me but why he got up slowly and he moved I will think more on this back at my hideout.

At the Station:

Well anything on the card no SGT: what how it's blank please Abby tell me well misty he could use this bunch of times or he could take sticker off the card and lay it on the ground for you to find it no Abby that's not it and the blood sample nothing on alert appear on screen well let's whoa that's can't be both girls looked at each other they ran to go tell the caption.

Back in the wood's:

Wolf looked at his leg mm pain but it's good hello home I can't believe I have been living out here for three months and nobody know not ever the HAA as wolf lay on the couch thinking mm the nine tales sigh wolf sits up and drinks water well this good start first I knock bunch of grunts from rocket and flair and then the HAA comes and we both stood your ground well" it could get worse or maybe not but I have to wait and see.

Back in Goldenrod:

Are you sure yes come look I did it again to make sure it wasn't fake, but it wasn't, and do you want to why? ABB" S because found out the this runway as been on the run for three months what three are you sure about that I am because that's when we took over and started to around up the kids yes but some got away I now but this mm the alone wolf yup here is his background woah that's what I said"

Information on the matt A.K.A. The Alone Wolf:

Age: 13 Male weight: 120-pound Hight: 5"6

Trainer Stats: Active

Last Know Location: Unknow

Beware if seen call Human Adopt Agency right way, he is now for helping and fighting against team rocket and team flair and has been known to help other runway to disappear or hide" but be careful when approach because he will fight if threaten or scared.

P.S. known for traveling alone or with others.

And he still active trainer yes caption does he have Pokémon with him SGT: no, I didn't see any with him find him I want to why his trainer card is active still wait there more.

Last Know Location: Team rocket Base has been skill in combat and knows Pokémon moves do not approach if fighting tries to wear him out or put him to sleep.

Oh, k SGT: yes, caption I want you to find out why his trainer card is still active and ABBY" yes find out more about the alone wolf.

Back in the Hideout:

Wolf looked through his computer what" no, this can be happing he hack the HAA! Dam it they got my blood he looked at his injury leg he was not happy if I can delete this it will be gone but if I do, they will trace it sigh all right let's play he sent message to the HAA!

_Hello Human, Adopt Agency you just couldn't keep out of my file well let me help you this that" you will stop searching for anything because if you don't stop I will delete this file and forever and I cannot have my real name out there that's why you gave that nickname. _

_P.S. the Alone Wolf_

He hit the sent he got up and grab his trainer bag look inside dam I need more food sigh well I did miss getting it has he left, he heard cries not too far way he slowly walk to the noise as he looked down he saw boy around his age but with a brown jacket sigh wolf slide down the hill to listen.

Please leave me alone he heard cries no you don't understand I can't be adopted NEVER! Wolf eye's got big wow wolf saw her the SGT: carp her he looked at her and fox well time to help he threw the ball out into the open smoke started to cover everywhere everyone cough.

SGT: and her team

Please he we are trying to help leave me alone they gave chase to the fox was running not paying attention he trips and fell AHHH! they surround the fox please, misty saw he was hurt fox cough they gave worried look at each other please not knowing the wolf was listening to the fox talk' just when the fox was going to get caught a ball was through in the middle POP! Smoke started to come out after the smoke fade away what they saw shock her it the wolf standing here hello again you all right yea the fox nodded his head good do me favor yea open my bag ok the top or bottom the bottom please and what I am looking for the computer oh I see it here the wolf reach his hand and the fox gave the computer to him.

Did you get my message?

She shook her head no just I though well this put us in bind fox yea can you stand yea fox gets up I am going to say this once back off.

SGT: we can't we are trying to help so please come with us wolf not moving said one word no not happing. We are leaving wolf made move with his hand grab his wand well you want to fight then" SGT we can't fight him she remember the information she had on the wolf she took a step back Lucario and Luxray looked at her what are you doing the wolf knows Pokémon moves WHAT! he will fight if he feels threaten and right now he feels threaten by us we have to help no" slowly back up but DO IT! but she stood her ground look we are trying to help I understand that you feel threaten but don't be let me help you, wolf walk up to her and he made motion with his hand to tell to come closer she bent down to his level he looked into her eye's trying to find anything but he didn't I can't SGT: he turn around and walk back until next time he drop other ball POP! Smoke started once again they were gone. Let's go back to the station quickly right as they walk back, she knew that the wolf won't hurt anyone but why did he do that.

In the Back-alley:

Fox you look like carp oh thanks wolf how do you now my name u have a brown jacket right yea oh right as wolf was grabbing stuff fox keep an eye for me sure, not knowing that Pokémon Patrol Unit was coming shh you hear that yea Mew and Pikachu wear listening fox yea wolf u see anything no why just asking because we are done good finally just about the fox and the wolf wear leaving the Unit step out, fox yea RUN! As they took off the unit was behind and chase after them.

We need help over.

SGT: and her Team:

Just about the time her team was leaving we need help over this is SGT: Misty Nine Tales what's going on we have them what do they look like Male Black colored clothing she eye's got big where are u on the other side of park we need help copy we are coming let's move as they drove to the park with the siren blaring.

Wolf and Fox heard it DAM IT. I do not need this keep running hear fox catch wolf through his bag fox caught it woah carful wolf what woah they both jump over bench that was close wolf saw the car coming keep running a female Growlithe saw of what was happing fox look out uh? Fox couldn't move fast enough she caught one WOLF! Wolf stop hold on he ran back let him GO! He threw a ball right at them she let go and flash bang blinding the female for monument the wolf grab the fox and took off again' SGT: saw this hang on she stop really quick after them Lucario check on her got it the Lucario ran back to check on the female you ok yes mm that was bright light let me help how can you help I use to HAA once before I retired and had family I see let's go.

With the fox and the Wolf:

We all most to the woods just they both stop dam Lucario and the female Growlithe was blocking them move, we don't he saw the SGT: wolf was think escape plan_ I need to act fast with the SGT: is fine but the Lucario and this Growlithe is going to be hard but what to do I know mm I have one smoke ball left and two flash bang but he saw ladder perfect._ Fox get ready got it please wolf we trying to help I know you are SGT: but you see I have plan but you keeping getting in the way of that so I am sorry if I have to do this but fox when I say cover your eye's do it and NOW! Wolf through flash bang and the smoke run fox SGT: had to cover eye's and smoke started Luxray you see them yes on the roof top to all units we need back up we have two runways heading east just outside of town block the roads and shut it down copy. The wolf heard over the radio move it fox this way jump they both jump down into dump bin man this gross shut up fox as they got out look to the right and left sigh I can see the forest form here but be careful they shut down the roads but not the alley way, they slowly move fox was about to move but wolf grab his jacket wait I will look he pull out glass he held out mm we are wait hold it dam what shh it's Luxray just down at the end of the ally way carp he move the glass to his left we are good on the left but I will move first as the wolf move he didn't make a sound or noise he looked at fox he made motion with his hand saying come on as the wolf look to his right and left he look back at the fox.

SGT: was looking anything nothing it's like they disappear no not disappear more like vanish it more like" no that is not it what do you mean what she mean is they are hiding or waiting Lucario sorry she was HAA just like us oh really yes I was but I have family now so I retried but I think this is ally way" how can you be sure because runways would all ways come here because the forest is right behind you she turn her head just enough to see HOLD IT!

With the Wolf and the Fox:

They head Cries they froze RUN! They both took off to the forest come they were inches away from the forest, but the Mew and Pikachu block them they stop DAM! The wolf knew he was out of smoke ball he one flash bang left fox do you trust me yes good here he tosses him sunglass put them on as fox did that wolf did the same, he through is last flash bang RUN! As they ran past them SGT: was with inches of grabbing one but her paw did grab something WOLF! He turns fox he was scared but he had to choose, he ran back and grab fox hand as the fox reach out SGT: got her eyesight back saw the fox was caught but fox got out of his jacket and ran. SGT: you ok no I was close but next time they will not escape that is promise she looked down at the jacket what is this its trainer card let's get back to Station right away got boss.

Fox you ok yea I though you wear going to leave me for min no I wouldn't do that you fox here wolf got his bag let's go as they went back to the hideout.

Station:

What happen we wear close but not close enough ABBY' yes Misty she shows her the card give min here Alter Appear woah what Nick A.K.A. Fox:

Male 14 Weight: 121 pounds: Height 5'4 brown hair green eye's

Trainer Stats: Not on file

Have been known to hang out with other people have been helping the runways hide or fighting with team rocket and team flair be on the lookout for him do not approach he has been known to fight back and resist Pokémon Units he found please call the Human Adopt Agency right away.

Last Know Location: Unknow?

What in the world is going on here caption ok this case just got another Alter Appear this not good?

Sakura A.K.A. Pink:

Age 13 Female: Weight 125 Pounds: Height: 4'5 pink hair brown eye's

Trainer Stats: Active

Last Know Location: Goldenrod City

She is smart and good with computers and weapons DO NOT APPRACH: she fights with team rocket and Unknow Team she helps runways hide and fights alongside with the other please call Human Adopt Agency right away.

ABBY" yes did you find any more on the alone wolf I did more digging and found bunch more but not enough what about pink why did she appear I don't but woah ABBY' I do not need to hear anymore woah today but this just got big fast look.

Pink history:

Been an active trainer for three years knows all the routs and shortcuts for everything and does not stop until she is safe or help's others with a problem be on the Lookout for her DO NOT APPROACH:

Ok ABBY I need to everything about them as fast as possible got SGT: I need you to find them please I will help them find good family that will take care of them I know SGT: just find

ABBY yes why do I see Alter on the screen um I don't know I can't access the file, try ABBY it's the only link to them I need to know NOW! Sorry it's we know caption.

With the Wolf and Fox:

So, fox yes how did you get all the way out here well it's fox sigh me and mine sister are on the run too mm really care to explain.

why?

It's not easy to explain to you but mine sister Pink yea fox looked at the wolf I now everybody fox not just you have look WHAT! no away that's not possible they can't know about me they do fox or should I just call you nick um sigh you got me wolf good I sure your sister will understand how she doesn't listen I mean she mean she won't let touch any guns and she wolf saw pink walk in fox I am not done she wines and nags fox not done talking here" and she FOX!

What?

He points fox gets up fast sis please listen I mean um wolf I am not getting into this brother and sister thing but SMACK!

OW! Really pink I do not nag, and I don't wine either could have fooled me Twitch BAM! OW DAM IT PINK!

At the Station:

Oh, k SGT: please tell me you have something oh we do have something ABBY" I finally unlock the file and look the caption was shock u got all of this yup good job ABBY: you coming misty yup good job only for the best caption look behind as the caption walk out. yes's Cat Pow.

With Wolf and the others:

Pink you know you are wanted right by the Human Adopt Agency Right yea I know but so are you of course I am along with fox my head still hurts thanks sis no problem bro all right listen: as of right now we are all wanted by the HAA so we have to be careful understand right, good so I have more information on team rocket and team flare pink yes I was going through background and take look dam it it's their boss that I have been trying to take him down" do you were he is right now Pink yes I do know she showed the location good job let's go and end this I am with you on this me too.

Team rocket Base:

All right grunts we going to steal bus again and this time I will not let that boy get in my away again understand, yes sir go move laughing aww this is so go to be true they are going to try it again they sure are if the HAA knew about this well it be too late fire BAM, BAM, is that best you got keep shooting, not knowing the SGT: and her team wear walking misty yes do you hear something it sounds like shooting but why Luxray on it I team rocket again no way what is it it's him again you don't mean yup I do let's go everyone and be careful do not get shot, as shooting as going on wolf and the other where shooting back, you suck team rocket BAM, BAM, BAM, Pink BAM, BAM, BAM, YOU STILL SUCK BAM, fox yea bullets where still flying and hitting walls you be careful you hear me pink yea wolf NOW! Both wolf and pink fired, SGT! And her team wear taking grunts by surprise fox was waiting WOLF, what fox took shot, you guy's done fox saw an opening he went for FOX NO! AHHHH fox was hit wolf shot multiple times at the grunt before he was down fox ahh mm hang on pink she FOX, pink get him to safety now SGT: saw what happen guys get it, PINK WE ARE LEAVING!

Get in the car grunts where still shooting at wolf and his friends wolf ran over grunt and took off SGT: grab her radio to all units we need back we have more Pokémon to save fox has been shot repeat fox have been shot find the car now I want them found.

Copy?

With Wolf and other:

Pink how bad is it bad wolf dam it what the hell where you thinking fox I was cough mm fox hang on pink I stop the bleeding sis shhh just rest we need wolf yes pink my brother needs help I know pink I know personal doctor and after that we go too let's see hear we will go to Unova Regional and hang out there for a while as they drove away back at the team rocket base Caption SGT: I see the wolf help out he did save more Pokémon but I heard the fox got shot he did we have blood sample ready to go for testing do it Caption yes can we talk in privet sure as they walk into office I need to know something about the wolf I know that you know you him personally am I right caption yes SGT: you are right I do know him but what is the point the point is caption that we are close of ending this fight I know that you want them to happy and adopted yes," let me handle this one caption because wherever the wolf goes I go as well and I will not stop until he is safe SGT: yes I am proud of you but be careful when chasing him you made not like it of where he takes you I understand.

In Unova:

Wolf are there yet yes we are fox you feel any better I do thanks to your doctor good if I was back there I would smack your upside the head don't ever do that again I said I was sorry but don't do it again you know this means the SGT: will follow us everywhere we go right yes we know fox wolf yes pink look woah is that.

Mask?

I think it is wow he sure did he down carp hold on here he been shot mm looks like they are taking him to the hospital we will wait for them to leave before we move got it", good they are gone let's check this rocket base out for bit.

Why?

Because I need to know something, as they pull their car into the woods and walk over to the cave hideout well this is big fox don't touch, but fox I mean it I will go into the computer room WOLF, what pink you oh k yea look mm looks like collar to kill yes pink. But this collar is only prototype but then they do the real thing GUY"S they ran over into the computer room you need to this fox move he got up pink sat in the chair woah all of this information pink can you crack this without alerting the HAA of course it will take me few hours, do it as pink was doing this.

Meanwhile:

SGT: I can't believe you got the caption to agree to this I want the wolf and his team they cannot get away so ABBY yes did you find out of where they went yes and you are not going to believe of where they went try me Unova wait min you me to tell me they went to Unova for what ABBY I don't know but you need to get there it looks like pink is hacking the system of team rocket WHAT! did you ABBY told me listen SGT: I need you to get this done quickly and quietly as possible understand because if team rocket finds out they will be in danger I will caption.

In the Unova Rocket Base:

Got it take look woah all of this wolf could not believe of what he was seeing it can't be after defeating team rocket of their plans you remember I do wolf we stop them but for them to do this is not good" oh k this changing everything we will not stop until team rocket is defeated by us got it load up fox pink grab as much information as you can me and fox are going to load guns got it, as they were doing this not knowing ABBY was watching and telling them.

With SGT:

Guys they are cleaning house what are they taking guns and lots of them pink is taking information she got we need to hurry how far are we to them ABBY not far like 50 feet ahead of you but hurry no ABBY talk to me I lost the feed", SGT: went fast slow down.

Back at the Base:

We good pink yes I cut the feed what feed the HAA was watching us as I was downloading the information carp let's hurry this up grab bag and start loading got it fox we good yes wolf as they finish they heard screeching of tires dam hide.

SGT: what look is that they car yes she drove up hard slam on the breaks dam SGT: shh Luxray got it boss as Luxray was searching for them guy's we need to be careful got it she will not quite no she won't as they moved quietly without making sound they heard cries but couldn't understand them I pink please don't say cute let's go right, but it is cute pink sorry but I can't help it yes you can as they move by the door leading outside ok I can see the car not knowing the SGT: was close listening, wolf what fox I have the bag oh k let's go but they stop to hear that they didn't want to hear fox yes did you no pink no dam", hi SGT: she wave her paw RUNN! They took off to the car come hurry wolf and fox were faster than pink SGT: saw them and run and she went after them pink look back AHHH! she was trying to keep up GUY'S hurry pink I. pink trip AHH! NOOO PINK no fox but it's she mine sister I know help SGT: finally caught up with pink she was scared leave me alone pink hurry she tried to get up ahh my ankle go but sis GOO! They got in the car we can't I am sorry fox they took off.

SGT: yes, you oh k yes, I am fine but pink needs.

Uh?

Pink smile bye she wave, and the image was gone.

With Wolf:

They were laughing HA, HA, HA, oh man you did go pink thank you wolf but I didn't see you leave I did once I got finish with the download I went back to the car and waited once I saw them, how come I didn't know about this because fox you talk too much do not yes you do no yes no yes, no guy's right so I can't believe we are Unova yup as they got into town I see the Mask, where right there walking didn't he get shot and sent to the hospital yes but he escape but the Pokémon unit is watching form the rooftop as they drove", let's go help, john right as they park and got out the john or A.K.A. the Mask was stop by bunch of Pokémon Patrol Units and they were new, hi John hi guys you need help no I am good really try me, wolf and the other heard cries john used agility and he stood there watch dog pile, green horns yup.

On the Rooftop:

Who are they I don't know General mm let's watch and find out with that said they followed john through the city keeping eye on the other three?

With John Wolf:

So john tell me something yea what made you become a Pokémon Ranger I like to help others and made feel important and helpful as well what about you I like the journey and to travel and I became a champion to boot actually all three of us did wolf wait you mean yup, wow this cool I love it, I know but if they find out that I am champion it's going to get bad for us do you remember TOUKO john yea think about it for just min and then tell me john eye's got big dam thank you we can't have the Pokémon Human Adopt Agency find us now can we know so they let you go yet no not yet uh well then why are you in the street trying to leave without drawing attention to myself I see and then please don't say your father DAM IT JOHN.

What?

How many times have we been over this I don't want to talk about it well I do as hey where are you going I am going to keep walking wait monument wolf whistles at fox singling him to follow we are still going to talk about this find you talk and I don't listen you are such ass I know wolf so are you AH! Shut up."

Pink?

Yes, hit your brother for me sure BAM upside the head OW! Dam its wow don't john she is with me understand why? Because she is good at what she does which is computers and guns oh" well I will be going to the park so I will see you later yea you will mask and I mean it this time, sure whatever you say wolf man I hate". Wolf what is it I recover everything about team rocket you are kidding me no I am not is this why the HAA won't let us go yup fox yea wolf we are all going to the park.

Why?

Because mask needs to shed light on this because if he is in the system team rocket will know and then he could get shot AGAIN!

Calm down let's go right.

At the park:

As the john was finishing yup JOHN!

know guy's come wolf grabs him by his shirt and slams him into the ground WHAT THE HELL JOHN DID YOU KNOW THAT TEAM ROCKET IS AFTER YOU AGAIN!

Yes oh really then care to explain this wolf drags him to the computer look dam it got eye level with john you think this is not over you understand me because once team rocket fingers this out it's your ass in trouble again look I don't give the crap I know john, but you better care oh k man this is bad for you look at the information that they have on you john" you don't think for one min that this was over so you can find your father no team rocket won't stop coming for you or us for that matter.

But once they do, I know wolf oh really because to me they have lot's information on you john your birthday date of birth, wow and the other stuff I am not going to say out loud, but you get of what I am saying." I and before you say I understand carp you don't understand remember what I said about us being Pokémon Champions yes think dam yea I don't mind that the SGT! Is after us but the one thing I don't get is you and your father I don't won't to talk about it well I do and we are going to talk about it even if that means talking about it in front of the HAA patrol that is fine really wolf you think, you can.

get me to?

AHHHHH!

I know something john stop it hurts I know mmm ahh started talking I can't john breathing was uneven wolf stop no pink john has been getting way this carp for too long and this TIME IT ENDS. wolf stop no pink I am tired of this, OH K WOLF LET GO OF MY ARM! john push wolf off you think I didn't know oh really I DID KNOW! well good because all of this look's BAD! on you man think all of this information is bad john and team rocket will strike just me on this john I haven been after them for awhile now.

But don't think for one min that I will let you go find your farther for that matter.


End file.
